Postcards & Letters
by Valium
Summary: ACTUALIZADO No encuentro otra forma de desahogarme, de decir tantas cosas que no he dicho y que con el paso del tiempo he ido olvidando, guardando y menos preciando, sueños, sentimientos y toda esa clase de sensaciones que ya no recordaba ¿Desde cuándo fue que me sentía tan miserable y solo…? Sammy él podía salvarse yo ya no tenía remedio... /Wincest/ /samxdean/
1. memories

¿Por qué escribo esto? No lo sé, es solo que no encuentro otra forma de desahogarme, de decir tantas cosas que no he dicho y que con el paso del tiempo he ido olvidando, guardando y menos preciando, sueños, sentimientos y toda esa clase de sensaciones que ya no recordaba ¿Desde cuándo fue que me sentía tan miserable y solo…? Era como si las luces que brillaban sobre mi camino se hubieran apagado una por una teniéndome ahora en la completa oscuridad haciendo casi en automático aquella tarea…Me enseñaron a ser perfecto, "el soldado de papa", quien obedecía a todos sus mandatos, papá no está más aquí reflexione repitiéndolo en voz alta solo para mí escuchando como el sonido de mi voz se apagaba a medida que esos pensamientos se perdían en lo profundo de mi cabeza.

Mientras yo sigo los pasos de aquel hombre que lucho hasta sus últimos dias por proteger a sus hijos y encontrar al asesino de su mujer, me alejo más de tener mi "Apple pie life" tal y como la llama Sammy. ¿Quién no la querría? Me decía a mí mismo intentando convencerme en que tal vez debería dejar todo esto atrás y hacer un nuevo futuro al lado de una buena mujer, eso me recordaba tanto a Lisa y a Ben, mi vida con ellos fue tan diferente y placentera a todo lo que antes había tenido, lo que había olvidado que tenía y lo que nunca tuve, fue mi zona de confort hasta que supe que siempre estarían en peligro a mi lado fue por ello que me aleje al igual que de… Sammy él podía salvarse yo ya no tenía remedio, mi alma estaba tan quebrada en pedazos al igual que mi corazón que a veces tan solo esperaba morir por una u otra razón pero siempre con un arma en mano ese era mi lema.

En mi vida y en mis días como cazador tenía todo a mi parecer excepto amor, ese sentimiento solo lo comparto con una sola persona en este mundo que es quien tiene las piezas de mi corazón y ahora tiene una nueva vida, me entere que fue a la universidad, estudió y se tituló de abogado como siempre había querido, tuvo unas cuantas novias antes de comprometerse con aquella mujer de largos cabellos castaños y rizados, piel tersa y blanca, que a mi parecer era más de muerto, delgada como zanahoria y sonrisa que a mí me ponía los pelos de punta, más que eso me hacía rabiar por dentro, que los tonos rojizos se notaran en mis mejillas. Ella era la causa, el problema y la solución a la petición de él, ya que le daría lo que yo nunca podría.

Ahora estoy lejos, apartado de la única persona que me importa en este mundo y por quien mis sentimientos serán eternos, le amo a la distancia, continuare amándole hasta en lo más íntimo de mi alma porque una sola noche no bastaría nunca para demostrarle o decirle que todo esto era único. Era estúpido todo, yo lo era. ¡Pobre idiota! Solía decirme años atrás. Con tantas esperanzas y expectativas de vida que jamás serian ciertas y solo hacían que la caída de mis ensueños fuera más dura.

Mes con mes le envió postales de los lugares a los que voy comentándole parte de lo que era mi vida, los casos resueltos, dudas, todo eso sin esperar respuesta de su parte pero siempre dejando aquellos pedazos de papel que contenían alguna imagen majestuosa nuestra seña, una dedicatoria secreta de la cual solo nosotros teníamos conocimiento. "IO Dean Winchester... "Así terminaba cada postal, era doloroso escribir y enviarla sabiendo que nunca seria contestada o que incluso no sabía si las había visto. Respiraba profundo antes de ponerla en el correo recordando rápidamente aquellos momentos, permitiéndome ese placer y dolor de tenerlo solo en mi mente, amarlo dentro de mi, poniéndolo de vuelta en mi ausente corazón.


	2. Autumn

Recuerdo bien esa mañana del 18 de agosto, como buen soldado seguía mi rutina que era levantarme, ducharme, buscar un buen lugar donde hacer la primera comida del día, leer o ver las noticias en busca de algo "extraño" e ir al lugar de los sucesos, era todo tan "yo", tan aburrido que ya era una costumbre, nada me sorprendía excepto que aquel día todo fue distinto.

7:00 am motel runnaid, aun seguía dormido ya que era excesivamente temprano para mi, desde que él… Sammy no estaba mas conmigo en esto, el despertar tan temprano no tenia sentido. Me removía incomodo entre las sabanas amarillentas y el montón de almohadas a mi alrededor pensando una y otra vez en la postal, no era raro siempre me ocurría lo mismo al enviarle esos mensajes a Sammy pero ahora me debatía entre tres opciones.

No enviar mas postales

Seguir enviando postales

Ir a verlo

Obviamente la uno estaba descartada ¿Cómo diablos podría pensar en dejar de mandarle postales? Era mi… hermano, mi sangre, mi todo; La opción dos, era seguir haciendo lo de siempre, pero la tres fue la que más capto mi atención, era una decisión difícil pero tal vez no estaría demás verlo y abrazarlo como hacía ya muchos años ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, todos aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de golpes en la puerta, seguramente sería el casero pensé caminando hacia la puerta, abrí el cerrojo sin mirar por el ojal y ahí estaba él frente a la puerta de aquel mugriento motel de paso, de pronto mi cuerpo no respondía mas, me encontraba en estado de shock, atónito y catatónico por su presencia ahí justo cuando ya había tomado la decisión de ir a verlo.

-"S-Sammy… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Solté nerviosamente aun frente a frente y sin parpadear, temía que fuese solo un sueño, jamás vi en mis ensueños este momento pero vaya que me hacía más que feliz, mi corazón latía de gusto y solo yo sabía la felicidad que provocaba en mi tan solo con mirarlo a los ojos. –"Dean"- Fue todo lo que dijo abriéndose paso al interior de la habitación, di media vuelta y sin pensarlo un minuto más corrí casi tropezando con la cama hasta él abrazándolo con fuerza repitiendo en mi mente miles de veces su nombre, a los pocos minutos me abrazo de igual manera –"Dean…No tendrás que escribir más postales, estoy aquí"- Dijo en tono suave, solo él sabía cómo calmar mi exceso de emociones, solo él sabía quién era ya que últimamente lo había olvidado… -"No puedo creer que estés aquí Sammy"- Exclame con total placidez y orgullo de que probablemente mis postales habían servido para traerlo aquí y ahora, solo conmigo –"Si, Dean, veras no vine solo…Amelia espera por nosotros"- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, la odiaba pero claro frente a él debía adorarla, mi expresión se tornó sombría separándome al instante del abrazo, lo mire sin saber muy bien que contestarle –"Ah…Ella está aquí, que inesperado"- Busque entre mis maletas ropa cómoda como la que siempre usaba cambiando de la aburrida pijama a un atuendo regular, todo eso frente suyo, el poco pudor que alguna vez hubiese podido llegar a tener lo había perdido con él así que eso no importaba, incluso podría decirse que era a propósito, solo para ver su reacción –"Si, Amelia y quiere conocerte Dean"- El peor momento del día y eso que apenas comenzaba.

Después de tanta insistencia de Sammy acepte conocer a… Amelia "la mujer más maravillosa y que había cautivado su corazón" Cito según Sammy y su cara de dulce enamorado, estaba a punto de vomitar eso sobrepasaba mis limites sobre todo por que recordaba esos días, cuando el y yo, cuando nos teníamos solamente el uno al otro. Restaurante al que llegamos era un tanto lujoso para conocer a la mujer de mi hermano, todos vestíamos formales, me sentía un muñeco kent, tan plástico y vacío. La mujer de cabellos rizados ya estaba ahí por supuesto, esperando en la mesa y esperando "conocerme" y algo más de eso estaba completamente seguro, la comida en si era algo insípida, las habladurías de aquella mujer superficiales y Sammy con su cara de can tierno, estaba tolerando todo aquello hasta que por fin se dirigió a mí –"Y dime Dean ¿Por qué aun envías esas postales a mi prometido? Creí que había sido claro al no responder a ninguna de tus postales"- Alce una ceja riendo sarcásticamente, me levante caminando a una parte alejada del restaurante para ser más exacto a los sanitarios, de pronto Sammy estaba ahí, a mi lado –"Ella… "- Dije enojado, enfurecido por la pregunta de esa mujer –"¿Qué haces tú con ella? No entiende nada, no sabe nada…"- Rabiando de coraje golpee el espejo de los sanitarios haciéndolo añicos, liquido rojizo comenzó a brotar del puño con rapidez Sammy cubrió la herida y de pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron todos aquellos recuerdos, todos aquellos días y noches volvieron a mi mente de golpe y él aún seguía sin decir nada en absoluto ate el pañuelo con fuerza y después sin poder contenerme o pensarlo un segundo más mis labios se hicieron presentes sobre los de aquel hombre que hacía llamar mi hermano, el menor de los Winchester y por quien daría hasta mi vida. Lo sorprendente de aquel momento fue que no había sido rechazado, al contrario, él me había respondido pronto me vi aprisionado contra la pared observando sus ojos llenos de deseo pero el momento termino gracias a la interrupción de un camarero, limpie la herida como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado saliendo del lugar antes que Sammy, ambos volvimos a la mesa deje algo de efectivo, sonreí sarcásticamente a la mujer y salí del lujoso restaurante, no esperaba que ninguno me siguiera hasta que él toco mi hombro –"Dean iré contigo, Amelia va con sus padres pasara tiempo con ellos y yo…"- Quite su mano de mi hombro subiendo al impala aun molesto, cuando ocupo el asiento arranque hacia el motel serio, sin hablar de nada y al llegar todo fue igual hasta estar al interior de la habitación.

–"Dean quieres parar con tu comportamiento…"-  
-"¿Parar? No molestes Samuel"-  
-"Basta… Tú piensas que no te he extrañado, crees que no entiendo el mensaje de las postales, tu te imaginas lo que yo siento al saber de ti… no, no lo haces"-  
-"Si no sé nada de eso ¿porque estas con esa mujer y no cazando conmigo?"-  
-"Amelia… Ella está embarazada"-

Mi rostro palideció al escucharle decir aquella simple palabra, mis pulmones colapsaron conteniendo la respiración por varios minutos, era como si un tempano de hielo me hubiera golpeado la cabeza, di unos cuantos pasos al frigo bar tome una cerveza la abrí y bebí como si fuera agua, lo vi venir hasta mí y colocar sus labios en los míos, no debía responderle pero como iba a negarme a tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos y hacerlo mío.


End file.
